Candy Land
by bethsmom
Summary: Not really sure how to summarize this. Just read it! LOL


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI; if you sue all you will get is my first born child.

**Candy Land**

Sara was bored! She had the night off and didn't know what to do. _I wonder what Nicky is doing._ Sara thought as she flipped through the channels on the TV. _Probably out on a date._ Sara rolled her eyes. _Why I'm I think' in of Nick. Maybe because I love him_. Sara sat up in shock. _Where did that come from_? But if Sara was honest she knew were. Sara was about to just go to bed. _Why stay up?_ When a knock at her door got her attention she was not expecting anyone tonight. _Who would come see me?_ Sara looked through the peephole and felt her heart rate speed up.

"Nick?" Sara asked as she opened the door.

"Hey" Sara noticed he had pizza, beer, and a stack of DVD's.

"Please come on in." Sara opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

Nick had been sitting at home flipping through the channels on the TV. _I wonder what Sara is doing?_ _Probably on a date._ He realized he was jealous. _Why am I jealous? Maybe; because you love her._ That thought made Nick sit up in shock and he realized what he needed to do. He got up and got dressed. Stopped by their favorite pizza place and grabbed some beer. Then he stopped off to rent a couple movies, but not being able to decide he got five. That is how he had found himself at Sara's doorstep.

"Thanks, I figured since we were both off we could hang out." Nick said a little shyly.

"That sounds great." Sara said with a grin.

Nick walked into her kitchen and got the plates as Sara got the cups for the beer. They moved around the kitchen like they had been doing it for years. _Must be from working in the lab together for so long_ Sara thought. After everything was ready they walked into the living room.

"What movies did you get?" Sara asked as she flipped through the movies he brought.

"I couldn't decide on one so I got five." Nick said

"I can tell, okay how about this movie?" She asked holding up The Bone Collector.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nick said as Sara put the DVD in the player and hit play.

They ate their pizza and talked about the movie till it was over. "Okay now what?" Sara asked "I really don't want to watch another movie."

"I don't know what kind of games do you have?" Nick asked. He really didn't care what they did. He didn't want to leave.

Sara went into her closet to see what she had. "Nothing really, just Phase 10 but that is no fun with only two people." Sara said looking up in her closet then she caught site of a game she couldn't believe she still had. "How about Candy Land then?"

Nick had walked up behind her and laughed when she asked that. "Why not; as long as this doesn't get around the lab I'm in."

Sara turned to give him the glare. She didn't realize how close to her he was. Her heart rate increased and she took a big breath to calm herself down. "I won't say anything as long as you don't" she said with a smirk.

"Deal." Nick said with a grin.

Sara went to grab the game, but couldn't reach it. "Do you want me to get it for ya?" Nick asked after she had been trying to get it for a few minutes.

"No, I got it." Sara said as she did one last jump to grab it. But on the way down she slipped. As she waited for the floor she realized that Nick had grabbed her and was holding her close to him.

"You okay?" Nick asked not letting go.

"Yeah" Sara said as she turned in his arms. They just stared at each other, both having forgotten about Candy Land.

Nick looked in her eyes and saw what he had hoped to see. Love. Nick brushed some hair out of her face and left his hand on her cheek. Sara leaned into his touch.

"Nick?" Sara said looking into his eyes she also saw what she had hoped. Love. Nick leaned in to close the distance between them. The kiss started soft and slow, but when Sara opened her month Nick took advantage and the kiss became passionate. Both Nick and Sara poured all the past six years of love and lust into that kiss. When the need for air became an issue Nick pulled back.

"Sara?" Nick asked. He was hoping she wasn't mad at him. She was after all his best friend, besides Warrick of course, and he didn't want to ruin that.

"It's okay Nick, I'm thinking we should have done that a long time ago." Sara said with a smile on her face.

Nick released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Greg is going to be heart broken." He said with a grin.

"I don't think so he seems to be caught up in the new lab tech from days." Sara said.

"Good." They both just stood there for a minute trying to figure out what to do next. Sara made up her mind and leaned in for another kiss. Not to disappoint a lady Nick was eager to reply. Sara pulled away and started to lead Nick to the bedroom. "Are you sure Sara, you don't want to take it slow?"

"I think six years is slow enough don't you?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Nick said

As they walked down the hall Nick and Sara couldn't help but think that they were right were they were suppose to be. _Thank God for Candy Land._ They both thought as they closed the door to the bedroom.

_A/N: I'm bored so I just thought this up. I know it is pretty dumb, but I figured what the heck why not. Let me know what you think and if I should take it down and forget I ever wrote it. LOL!_


End file.
